Francine
Francine Austin is a character from the 1982 movie Grease 2. Francine was one of the most talented girls at Rydell. She usually wore her hair in two very long braids, and wore thick glasses. She looked a bit geeky, bookish, and `nerdy', her feminine curves usually hidden by somewhat frumpy, conservative clothes. However, there was no denying that, despite the frumpy get-up, she was really very pretty, the equal of any Pink lady in attractiveness and deviousness; She was not above snickering when Louis DiMucci placed a rat on fellow student's Vicki Hunt's desk while she snoozed. When she was seen walking down the hallway, greeting Paulette Rebchuck, she saw Stephanie Zinone wearing gray pants and remarked "Mmm, pants." It wasn't meant sarcastically, it was more `That's an unusual look, you usually wear skirts'. After Steph dashed past Vicki Hunt and Sandi Green, Francine greeted her boyfriend, Willie Willard, as they entered Mr. Spears' classroom. During Score Tonight, she and Willie were seen together, bowling. Francine wore a lavender shirt and purple pants. Prior to the dancer-bowlers twirling during an instrumental interlude, Francine got into the wild spirit of the moment, and could be seen dashing down the lane. She was seen prominently during the Reproduction scene, wearing a red-and-black plaid skirt and blouse, and had a verse of her own ("Put your pollen tube to work"). She was also present when Michael Carrington made his epic debut as Lone Rider on his Cool Rider motorcycle, wearing the same lavender-purple outfit from `Score Tonight'. In the Bowl-A-Rama, She was clearly heard crying `Oh, my gosh!' when Davey Jaworski rushed to confront Leo Balmudo. At the June Moon Talent Show auditions and rehearsals, Francine was drafted by Sharon Cooper into the ranks of the few, the proud, the Calendar Girls, as the month of May. During Stacie & Gracie's `Brad, The Song try-out, Francine could be spied in the far background, struggling with her very tall taped-up oatmeal-can temporary Maypole headpiece as it wobbled precariously. Unfortunately, the recalcitrant headpiece won the small battle and toppled over. “Ah!” She griped as she refastened the chin-strap on the stubborn costume piece. At the piano, she was seen singing `''ah, ah, ah''s with the others, wearing a simple white bluse, and the oatmeal-can headpiece in place. She could be seen in the lunch rush during Michael's Charades song, wearing a greenish-blue - perhaps teal - blouse with a white collar, rushing past Michael. On the actual Talent Show night, she was seen wearing a very tall, stable Maypole head-piece, her braids wrapped with gold tinsel, and she was wearing a stunning cream-colored dress with copper and green striping. Later, at the Luau, Francine had ditched her regular ensemble, wearing a hot red party blouse with crisscross straps, red dancer pants, yellow and red leis, blue hula skirt, and her braids were looped. The finale to We'll Be Together, Francine could be seen on the left to the screen, wearing a yellow blouse, red belt, and a white skirt with red stripes. She was played by Ivy Austin. Trivia: Francine was one of 3 generically named characters who actually had an actual name spoken in dialogue. The credits still list her as Girl Greaser, but her name was spoken aloud by Willie Willard, another generically named character who had his name spoken aloud, and by Francine herself. Note - If it wasn't for Ivy Austin, I wouldn't know a fraction of the names of the Girl Greaser actors! To Ivy Austin, I owe HUGE thanks! Category:Hot Nerd Category:Beautiful Geek Category:Girl Greaser Category:Dancer Category:Nerd-Girl With Long Braids Category:Sweetheart Category:Calendar Girls Category:Nerds